


Fallen

by Pantherlily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno. I have been having Ezekiel feels ever since I watched episode one of season nine. So I made this short little drabble. Be warned, contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Ezekiel was in heaven trying to help clean up the mess the civil war had caused. There was still a lot of unrest and distrust. The angels were still split into factions. With or against Cas. And a few who were just sitting on the fence and waiting for the fighting to stop. He was solider. He hadn't been in Cas' garrison, but he had fought with his brother in the civil war. While Castiel had gone astray there for a bit, he believed in his brother. In the mission. In the Winchesters. In free will. It was a new concept for angels but with the rule book completely torched and gone, what else was there left?

Things got rough when Naomi basically took over. Ezekiel and those on his side, had to be careful. His sister was more worried about controlling Cas and other angels, to pay much attention to his group. He wasn't sure what she was up but it couldn't be anything good. Rumors of an angel tablet finally began filtering its way to heaven, despite Naomi's best efforts to keep it quiet. Things spiraled out of control after that. Quite literally. Falling...he was falling?

It _hurt_. His wings were burning up but his Grace remained in tact. The angel radio went crazy with chatter, mostly screams of pain, confusion and anger. Ezekiel finally came to an unceremonious stop into the ground, causing a rather large crater. Luckily he had a vessel already, so he wouldn't have to be on Earth scaring humans by his large and holy sight. Not only that, it would kill most of them to even behold his true form. Though his wings were burned away he could still _feel_ them and he reached a hand back to rub where they _should_ be.

The fall had taken quite a bit out of him. Ezekiel wasn't used to feeling this weak. Without his wings, he wouldn't be able to teleport anywhere. He looked up at the sky, as heartache set in. Disconnected from heaven. It was a terrible feeling. Would he ever be able to go back? How could he without his wings? What was he supposed to do now? He needed to keep it together. He wasn't sure where he was, but apparently he had been lucky enough to not land anywhere near civilization. He began walking, with no real destination in mind but maybe he could meet up with other angels, once the panicked chatter quieted down.

Time didn't register for him really, and Ezekiel wasn't sure how much of it had passed when he heard a prayer from none other than Dean Winchester. It was an open prayer to any angel. That wasn't good. There would be angels after the hunter, trying to find Castiel. If Cas wasn't there to protect the brothers then someone should. He had never met Sam or Dean, but he'd heard Castiel tell many a fond story of the brothers. With a new goal in sight, he made his way towards the Winchesters determined to do his brother proud. If Castiel wasn't there, it begged the question what had happened to his brother? He couldn't let that distract him right now. He still had a mission to do and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
